There are various devices known in the prior art for related to the automobile U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,690 B1, issued on to Okezie provides and uninsured and/or stolen vehicle tracking system.
Current seat belt technology in modern cars/vehicles only beeps to warn the vehicle operator and his/her passengers they are not wearing their car seat belt (s). The vehicle operator/passenger may choose to ignore such “beeper” warning. The beeping sounds made by the current car seat technology to warn vehicle operator/s or their passengers to put on their car seat belts does not go far enough.
Thousands of motorists/passengers have died in motor vehicle accident because they failed to buckle the vehicle seat belts even though it is the law of the land that you must buckle up whenever you ride in a vehicle. Millions in property damages have been incurred because people do not buckle up. The main reason why some motorists and passengers of a vehicle do not buckle up when they are in a moving vehicle is because they know that the law enforcement do not have the necessary technology to track/monitor motorists/passengers that do not buckle up. Law enforcement agencies rely on luck to track those motorists/passengers that do not buckle up.
An additional problem with motor vehicles is the high incidence of traffic fatalities and damage to properties among young drivers, such as those aged twenty one and younger. These younger drivers tend to speed more and drive more recklessly and as a result are more prone to get involved in more accidents.